


𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞

by 7serName



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feel like this is poorly written, Maggie and Rick are friends, Sad story with happy-ish ending, This story has a good plot but i think ruined it with my writing. oops, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: Rick finds himself in a time loop where all of his group members keep dying. His main focus to keep Judith and Carl alive. But there's something he just can't understand. You cant save everyone.
Relationships: Maggie Greene & Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Repeat

Not in a million years would Rick Grime have guessed the situation he was in. Everything happened so fast he didn’t even think about it, from one second it was just going on a run and the next to digging, once again, another group member's dead body. _Maggie’s._

The day had started off rough, his group was just trying to find a place to stay, more importantly food. After what happened with Terminus and Grady they were drained. They decided to camp near a convenient store they had found. Himself, Glenn followed by Maggie and Daryl searched the store for some food, he heard Maggie’s voice screaming as the three rushed quickly but it was too late. _She was bit._

Glenn wouldn’t accept it, he couldn’t, he tried to explain maybe they could cut it off but of course there was no way. While she was bit on the arm if they cut it off she would’ve still died. They didn’t have any way to treat the wound. He sobbed and sobbed for his wife’s life. Maggie, the moment she realized she was bit she accepted it. 

She attempted to lighten the mood saying how she would see Beth, her father, and her mother again. It just made everything worse. Abraham followed by Noah and Sasha insisted they just kill her there as she would only be a burden and that she would turn as they slept.

“Just put her out of her misery!”, Abraham protested, “i’m not going to get fucking killed in my sleep just cause you don’t have the balls to put her down!”

“We’re not going to kill her!”, Glenn retorted, shielding his wife from him. 

Sasha intervened, “Glenn, look at her!”, “She’s already dead, you're just making her suffer by keeping her alive!”, she spat, pointing at Maggie who was resting on Rick’s shoulder.

“We’re not g-going to kill her.” Glenn glared, “I’ll do it before s-she tu-turns.”, he stammered, his voice breaking, tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t want to accept that his wife was going to die, after everything she had been through she couldn't die. 

Sasha and Abraham stayed silent. “P-please”, Glenn choked out, “I’m not ready..”

Rick got up, waking up Maggie with his movement, “We’ll let you be alone for a bit.”, he was about to leave, until Maggie grabbed him by the wrist with the little force she had left.

“N-no, can y-you stay?”, she murmured in a faint voice. Rick shooed at Abraham and Sasha as Glenn sat himself down next to Maggie. 

“Are you alright?”, Glenn asked, wiping tears away. 

Maggie let out a sigh, “You know they always talked about how when they were bit the fever would be really bad and it always seemed so painful.”, “But, it's kind of relaxing..”, she smiled weakly. “I’m going to see everyone again, so that's the bright side.”, she spoke, trying to make Glenn smile. “I’ll see Daddy, Bethy, and mom.”, she began, “I’ll see Lori”, she said, turning to Rick, who teared up slightly at the mention of her, “I’ll tell her you said hi”, she says, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll miss all of you.”, she whispered, weakly. She immediately shut her eyes, moaning in complaint.

“What? What's wrong?”, Glenn asked, panicked.

“My headache, it's just my headache.”, she groaned. 

“Glenn.”,Rick said, obviously signaling that they couldn’t let Maggie go on like this. 

Maggie realized what he was saying, and reached for Rick’s gun in his holster, “I’ll do it”.

“No!”, Glenn yelped, grabbing her hand, “I-I can’t let you.”, he cried

Maggie looked at him, she was also crying. “You shouldn’t do it”, she said. “It should be me, Glenn. I could never let you do that.”, she mumbled. 

“Rick, can you give us a moment?”, Glenn requested, with teary eyes. Rick nodded and left the two.

“Glenn, I don’t want to turn into a walker”, she said, her voice breaking, “I have to do it.”, she whimpered. 

Glenn pulled her into a tight hug, he didn’t want to let go of her, squeezing her closer, he whispered “I’ll find you.”, she smiled, breaking the hug and planting a kiss on his lips, “I’ll wait for you”, she mumbled in response. Glenn handed her his gun, she took it from his hands clicking the gun.

Rick was waiting by a tree, watching the others at their camp. Judith was on Carl’s lap as she played with his hat. He smiled faintly at the moment, only to hear 

_a gunshot._

Daryl and himself, quickly ran over to where Glenn and Maggie were to see Glenn sobbing as he held his wife’s lifeless body. Daryl offered to dig the body in the morning as it was already really late, but Glenn insisted they did it now. Rick didn’t protest though he didn’t even bother to stop him, in fact he helped him. He remembered when Lori died and how that tore him , he remembered that Glenn tried to help him, and he would do that same for him. 

That night Glenn was thankfully able to sleep, while Rick and Daryl kept guard on the camp. 

* * *

He woke up again, to hear someones voice calling for him, _‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ the voice asked, he blinked a few times to see, _Maggie?_ She smiled at him. “We have to get on the move.”, she said. He felt his mind go blank, _how was she still here? She died, he saw her corpse, he buried her. How was she still here?!_

“Gee, are you alright you look like you just a ghost”, Carl joked, breaking him from his thoughts. 

Maggie helped hoist him up, “We’re all a little tired, right now.”, she defended. Rick still didn’t say anything, he felt like just flat out asking how the fuck she was still alive. _Was it a dream? No, it seemed too real._

* * *

Maybe it was a dream, he brushed it off, not wanting to focus on that. Instead something, anything other than that. Which was the stupidest thing he could’ve done. They then came across the convenient store and he insisted they search elsewhere, not wanting to take any chances. Deja vu, possibly? He thought. Him and the others were able to find a building. But it happened again. Except this time it wasn’t Maggie, it was Glenn. The building wasn’t sturdy and it collapsed and Glenn didn’t make it out. He remembered Maggie’s sobbing and crying as she fell asleep in Rick’s arms weeping. But Rick himself was confused, _baffled_ . Everything played out like yesterday, except the person who died, _it changed._

 _‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’, same voice again. Glenn was there like nothing happened. Maggie was there like nothing happened. So no convenient store, or the building they came across, with the broken tree. He remembered that, kept note of that. But it got worse, instead they ran into a group by a cabin that had a broken window. They took Carl slitting his throat right in front of them. Rick yelled and yelled, he was so puzzled by everything. First, Maggie, then Glenn and now Carl??

 _‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’, Maggie waking him again. Carl's there. Maggie’s there, Glenn. He kept note of how they died, each time avoiding how they got killed. Not going to the convenience store, avoid the building with the broken tree, don’t go near the cabin with the broken window.

Each day it got worse and _worse._

  
  


_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Give any food left to Judith or else she’ll die._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Don’t leave Sasha unsupervised with a gun, she’ll shoot herself._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Don’t let Abraham talk to Michonne, he’ll lose it and shoot her in the face._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Don’t go near the swamp, Daryl will get torn by walkers._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Don’t go to route 16, Carol will get caught in a bear trap and die due to blood loss._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Don’t go near the mall with the orange letters, Abraham will get swarmed by walkers._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Keep Eugene close, or he’ll get bit by a walker_

_‘Rick are you awake yet?_ ’ _Don’t go to the abandoned orphanage, there will be kid walkers and Rosita won’t kill them, she’ll be torn by walkers._

_‘Rick are you awake yet?’ Don’t go right on route 32 Tara will get bit_

_‘Rick are you awake yet?’ Don’t take Gabriel to the run, he’ll get bit_

_‘Rick are you awake yet?’ Don’t let Noah leave the group, he’ll be found dead._

He did it, right? That was everyone from the group he was able to save everyone. He saw everyone die once, but then the day repeated and he was able to save them. Someone would die, and then the day would repeat but if he saved them then he would move onto the next day, but then someone new would die and it would start back to square one. It was a confusing process but he memorized it. That was everyone from the group right? Nothing should happen anymore

right?

  
  
  


_Oh, how wrong he was._


	2. Helping Hand

After saving everyone at least once it seems logical that it would’ve ended right? That whatever had happened would stop, right? _Well, no._

Rick was laying on the floor, waiting for the day to be over because it would loop again, right? It had to. Someone had died, someone who he would’ve died for himself. But he couldn’t save them. He didn’t even see them die. He couldn’t save them, his thoughts still taunted him, blaming him as he buried his face in his hands wanting to sleep for everything to loop again, even if it meant starting back to square one, he had to see her again, save her again. Save everyone _again._ But he couldn’t close eyes, because each time he saw her again.

_Judith._

It had caught him off guard, she was the fourth one to die in the loop, and after that he just assumed that the deaths wouldn’t repeat. They had tried to find a place to stay for the night but a storm came separating Judith and Tara got separated from the group only to find Tara a few hours later her hands bloodied sobbing saying she was sorry over and over, because she had seen Judith die. It tore him the second she heard her say it, Carl instead got angry at her, blaming her. He didn’t actually blame her, he was just in misery. But he cried and cried, and Rick just waited, watching his sun sob onto Maggie’s shoulder as she tried comforting him. Feeling his eyelids get heavy drifting to sleep. 

“Rick, are you awake yet?” 

“Back to square one..”, he murmured in complaint, sitting himself up, Maggie shot him a confused look. “We need to get going”, he announced, ignoring Maggie’s look at him, as everyone prepared to get on the move again. He glanced to see Judith in Carl’s arms, a wave of relief coming over him. He smiled weakly seeing both of his kids safe. He had to keep it that way.

“Rick, let’s go.”, Glenn said, signaling for him to follow him.

* * *

As the group was passing through Glenn caught a view of a store, “Hey, there’s a shop over here, we should check it out”, he suggested.

Rick nodded, signaling for Daryl to follow. “I’ll come too.”, Maggie said only to have Rick stop her.

“You should stay here. Keep watch on Judith for me.”

She scowls at him, “Why? She’s in perfectly good hands with Carl.”, she defended. 

He let out an annoyed sigh, “Just stay here.”, he ordered. Dumbfounded she felt like protesting but she just kept her mouth shut. _Why the hell was he telling her to stay? She usually helps, she doesn’t know why he’s acting so off today._

After searching the convenient store, finding some snacks the group continued their journey to find somewhere to stay for the night. Maggie observed Rick still a little concerned about him, “What do you think is up with Rick?”, she asks, turning to Glenn. 

He lifted an eyebrow at her “What do you mean?” he questions.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s just acting off, ya know?”

“Is this because he didn’t let you come with us to the store? Because Maggie, he was just trying to keep you safe.“

She scoffs, “No. Forget about that for now, he just seems so tense.” Maggie notes. Glenn looks to Rick, turning back to Maggie.

“After everything that’s happened, can you blame him?”

She sighs, “I’ll ask him about it later..”

* * *

It was late at night, but it seemed luck was on their side they were able to find a shed for the night. Rick was standing on watch along with Maggie, she saw this as an opportunity to ask him about her suspicion, “Rick, is something wrong?” she inquired. 

“What do you mean?”he asks, not looking at her.

She tilts her head to the right slightly, “Somethings on your mind. Tell me.”, she spoke.

Rick scoffs at her question rubbing his hand over his forehead, “You wouldn’t believe me”.

“Try me.” She challenges, folding her arms.

He slumps down the wall, “Everything repeats.” He blankly says. Maggie’s eyebrows raise at the answer.

“What do you mean by that?”she asks, sitting herself next to him.

He sighs heavily, “Somehow I got stuck in a loop.”, “In this loop everyone dies at least once, it starts back, I save them, someone else dies and then I start back to the beginning. It’s like levels of a game and every time I fail I get sent back to ‘level one’.” he told.

She nods hesitantly, trying to understand all the information she was just told. “Who has died, so far?”, she then questions.

“Everyone. Everyone has died..”, he murmurs

“Shouldn’t the loop end then...?”

“Well, apparently it didn’t. I thought it would, but then Judith died and everything started again”, he ranted his voice starting to break.

“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to..”, Maggie comforts, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He sniffs, wiping a tear away, “You don’t believe me, do you? I mean, I couldn’t believe it when it first happened-“

“No, no I do”, she intervenes, “We live in a world where the dead roam the Earth, I guess anything’s possible.”, she chuckles. She turns her sitting position to face him, “How can I help?”

“Um, I guess just....Tomorrow, Glenn, he dies.”

Maggie’s eyes widen, “How?”

“Er, a building it collapses on him”

She stays silent for a bit, “So we just keep him away from the building, right?”

“That’s what I did last time.”

Maggie pauses, “Did I die tonight? Am I the first one to die? It’s that why you didn’t want me to go to the convenience store?”, she asks, pointing at herself.

“Yeah.”

“How did it happen? How did Glenn take it?”

“You were bit. Glenn took it, badly. I mean it was sudden, Maggie.”

She had to keep herself from crying as tears started to form at her eyes, “But he would’ve then got over me.”, she whispered, “moved on, right?”

“I-I don’t know, the day then repeated.”

“He would’ve though. Everyone has to.” She sniffles.

“But that doesn’t have to happen, because I have the chance to save them. And you’re going to help me.”

* * *

It was the same just as last time, making it through the first loop, Maggie made it easier in a way considering it wasn’t just now him keeping everyone alive. She was his helping hand, the day drew nearer and nearer to Judith’s second death but the day had gone by completely differently once again throwing him off. Was Judith safe? Yes. But Maggie and him were so focused on Judith it didn’t even occur that something would change because the loop followed a sequence. But, surprise! Carl’s missing and Rick has no idea if his son is alive or not.

The group head out to search for Carl only to run into a group of twenty men who had Carl, they threatened them demanding for their weapons or else Carl would be killed.

Rick didn’t want to give up, he couldn’t. The loop would repeat again and he couldn’t go through it again. Everyone was stressed and frustrated by the situation and Rick was debating on what to do.

* * *

“We have to give up the guns. I don’t think there’s another way, and I can’t lose him. I can’t start this loop again, I can’t, it’s already been too much.”, Rick cried resting on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Rick, you know that Judith and Carl are your main priority, right?”

“Of course they are.”

“You can’t save everyone.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“We can’t trust these guys we might hand them our guns and they’ll still kill us.”, she said

He rubs his hand over his face, “I don’t get where you're going with this.”

She gives him a weak smile, “I just want you to understand you can’t save everyone, don’t try to, just save the ones who matter to you”, she says.


	3. The Day Before

It's been three hours, “Rick, we have to make a decision”, Glenn said.

“Yes, I know, I know.”

“We can attack them at night, they don’t have any guns-”

“They have knives.”, he cuts him off, “They’ll kill Carl if we are not careful. I’m not taking any chances.”, he huffed out. 

Glenn lifts his hands in surrender, “Ok, ok.”, “What do you think we should do?”

“I think we should take the chance.”, Michonne intervened, “Someone will go and comfort them and make it seem like we’ll give up our guns. Me and Daryl can then attack from the behind.”, she suggests.

Glenn turns to Rick attentively to wait for his answer. Rick faces towards the grow,, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, “And if that doesn’t work? They see it coming? And Carl dies?! No.”

Michonne rolls her eyes, “Well you're not giving any ideas!”

“I say we just give up our guns!”

“We’re not doing that.”, she snarls.

Glenn backs away from the two, they look like they're two seconds away from ripping each other's throat out. “What if we just give them only half our guns?”, he murmurs. 

Michonne’s silent for a bit, “It's the worst idea, could work.”

Rick nods, “Yeah, we’ll do that.”

* * *

Rick was sitting slumped against a tree, he kept thinking about what Maggie had told him, that he couldn’t save everyone. While that's true it seems like at the moment he can. But there is a thought at the back of his head that bothers him, he’s worried that one day someone from the group will die and it won’t repeat. That's why he doesn’t want to let Carl die, because what if the day doesn’t repeat it goes on? He’ll have lost his son. That idea made his stomach twist.

“Rick?”, Maggie called, jumping him from his thoughts. “Hey, you alright?”, she questioned noticing his tense position.

“What do you think?”, he retorts, turning away from her.  _ That came out a little ruder than he wanted. _

She frowns, “I get your worried about Carl, but Glenn told me about the plan you have. I don’t see how it could go wrong.”

“The group could shoot at us, the group could grab our guns, still kill Carl and then shoot at us. Or they're not going to just want half and are going to demand for all the guns.”, he spat.

Maggie gulps, “So some things could go wrong...you guys have a plan b, right?”

Rick shrugs. He mumbles, “I'm just worried. Worried that Carl will be killed and the day won’t repeat-” he cuts off when he feels Maggie’s arms wrapped around him.

“That won’t happen”, she mumbles, resting her head on his shoulder. “If something goes south, I’ll take care of it.”

“You’ll take care of it?”he asks, lifting his eyebrow at her.

She giggles softly, “Yes, I’ll take care of it.”, she breaks from the hug, “We should probably head back to the camp now”, she tells him.

* * *

_ She’ll take care of it. _

_ Because she is caring like that, because she selflessly puts everyone before her. _

_ If he had known what she was going to do he would’ve probably stopped her. He didn’t know. _

He has tears streaming down his face, squeezing Carl tightly. While his son sobbed on his shoulder.

Carl just remembers being thrown to the ground as everything escalated so quickly. He slowly felt his eyes shutting hearing Glenn’s sobbing fill the silence.


	4. Say ‘hi’ To Lori For Me

Finally deciding on their decision Daryl, Glenn and Michonne head out to the men who held Carl hostage. “We’ll give you half of our guns.”, Glenn said. 

One member from their group who they assumed was the leader, nodded. “But, we get to pick which ones.” 

Rick glared at them, nervously Glenn pulled out the bag in which they had their guns, “Only half.”, he mentioned. Another individual from the other group who had messy blonde hair snatched the bag going through the guns. 

He pulled out 6 guns, which was less than half but they were probably the best guns they had so it was a loss. “We’ll take these.”, the blonde haired man said, passing the guns he grabbed to his group. 

“Nice guns.”, their leader complimented, analyzing one in his hands. He was wearing a brown khaki jacket, with short black hair and green eyes. “Where’d you get them he asked”, he questioned, going through his gun to check how many bullets it had.

“We’ve gathered them along the way they're not from an exact destination”, Glenn replied. 

The man tilted his head slightly, “Are you the leader? ‘Cause that's who I’m talking to.”, he retorted. “It’s you right?”, he questioned pointing his gun right at Rick.

“Where is my son?”, he snarled. The green eyed man grinned.

“Bill, bring him out!”he ordered, out came a guy looked pretty tall and fit, he was holding Carl.

“You got your guns, now let him go.”, Michonne spat.

“No, no. We’re not going to do that”, the man said, clicking his gun. Pressing it right at Rick’s forehead. “Your kid was a fucking pain in the ass. So what better way to show the kid the lesson than to kill his dad?”, he said, a small smug grin on his face.

Daryl quickly raised his crossbow, at the man who had their gun pointed at Rick, but then the guy with the messy blonde hair quickly grabbed a gun directing it at Daryl.

“Fine, shoot me.”, the green-eyed man began, “Then Nash here will shoot you, and Bill will cut the boy’s fucking tongue out.” Rick didn’t move, but he was staring daggers right at the man, and the leader simply chuckled at him.

“We gave you the guns, that makes it even!”, Glenn protested.

The man with green eyes, rolled his eyes at Glenn’s statement. “You don’t make the rules here.”, he puts his finger on the trigger, Rick can feel his heart beating faster, he feels sweat running down his neck, “I do.”

There was a whack and a sound of a man screaming in pain, quickly the leader of the opponent group snapped their direction around to see that Maggie bashed Bill’s head with a piece of wood, he pointed his gun at Carl who was next to her, Maggie quickly moved Carl out of the way and there was a gunshot. His eyes widened as his dead body collapsed to the ground as he had been shot right through the neck by Rick. Daryl shoots two of the men, while Michonne pulls out her katana slaughtering the men who were left.

Maggie observes Carl seeing how weak he is, “Are you alright?”, she asks. Carl shakes his head  _ ‘no’ _ , slowly lifting his shirt to reveal his bruised torso. 

The door slams open and revels the other group members, “What happened?”, Rosita hollers making her way to Carl followed by Rick. 

“Is he alright what happened?!”, Rick asks pulling Carl to him.

Maggie responds with, “His toros bruised. But he’ll be fine. It's nothing severe.”

Rosita gasps looking at Maggie’s stomach.

_ “What?”, she looks down to see blood running down. _

_ Shit. _

_ She was shot, right in the stomach.  _

Glenn rushes over to her and it's the last thing she sees before she blacks out. “Maggie!” He yelled.

* * *

_ Was it going to loop again? He thought she was dead. Maggie was dead again, how many times had he seen her die? Once. and it had been the first time, after that he never let it happen again. _ He had tears streaming down his face, squeezing Carl tightly. While his son sobbed on his shoulder.

* * *

_ Carl just remembers Maggie stepping in front of him when the man tried to shoot him the whole scene escalated so quickly. He slowly felt his eyes shutting hearing Glenn’s sobbing fill the silence. _

Carl's eyes flutter open to see Noah and Rosita, he moans in pain trying to sit up.

“Hey, you should take it easy. You need to rest”, Noah said, putting hand on his shoulder. 

“Where’s my dad?”

“He’s with Glenn right now”, Rosita answered, making her way to Carl.

“..And Maggie?”

The two stayed silent

“She didn’t make it”, Rosita mumbled.

He felt his stomach sink, _ was it his fault?, he saw the man pointing the gun at him, but he tensed up from both fear and the shooting pain on his waist. _ He gulped down hard. “How’s Glenn?...”, he croaked out.

Noah shrugged, “Pretty bad, he hasn’t really talked with anyone, other than Rick.”

“I wanna see her.”, he said blankly.

Rosita and Noah exchanged looks.

he clarified, “Take me to where you buried Maggie”

“Carl you need to rest”, she protests.

“I don’t care, let me see her.”, he countered 

There was no point in arguing whether they liked it or not Carl was going to get out of the bed to see Maggie. Rosita rolled her eyes at Carl’s stubborn actions but still helped him out of the bed.

* * *

“I told her not to come..”, Glenn murmured, wiping some tears away.

“She saved Carl”

“Yeah, and now she's dead.”, he snapped, turning to Rick, his eyes red from so much crying. “It shouldn't have happened that way,  _ she _ didn’t deserve to die like that.”, he spat.

Rick sighed, “I know it's hard now, but you’ll get past this, everyone will.”, he says.

Glenn nods, sniffling, “I just miss her..”, he mumbled, his face softening.

“I know, I do too.”

* * *

Rosita had brought Carl where they had buried Maggie, he had sat down in front of her grave, just staring at it. “How long have you known her?”, Rosita asked.

“A long time..”, he mumbled

She crossed her arms, “You didn’t know her before this, right?”, Carl shook his head side to side.

“I met her at a farm.”, he began, “Her dad saved me when I got shot, most of her family still alive. Her sister and her father. She’s lost all of them...”

“Yeah, I remember. With her sister...”

He nods his head slightly.

“She was there when my mom died..”, he whispered, his voice breaking, “She’s the reason why Judith’s alive..”, he choked out, his tears blurring his vision. He started shaking tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok,'' Rosita soothes, kneeling down to hug Carl. the boy throws his hands around her sobbing.

“Its my fault-”

“No, it's not your fault, she saved you. Just like she saved your sister”, she mumbled, patting his back. “You’re going to be alright, we’re all going to be alright.”, she whispers. 

* * *

The night was pitch black, no stars in sight. Carl was better and Glenn turned into the night early. While the group members were asleep and Abraham, and Daryl kept watch. Rick laid on the ground trying to get some sleep, seeing how Judith rested on Carl’s chest. He tried to close his eyes but every-time he did he saw Maggie. 

He tossed and turned for what felt like hours before his body grew tired giving up and he was finally able to get some rest. This time Rick woke up to see Judith right in front of him, pulling on his hair. He chuckled slightly, “You up already?”, he asks, lifting the girl to his lap while he himself sits up. The realization hits him that the day didn’t loop, he’s moved onto the next day, but  _ without Maggie _ .

A few hours passed as everyone got themselves ready to get on the move, as everyone did so Rick dismissed himself to Maggie’s grave one last time. 

_ “If something goes south, I’ll take care of it.”, _ he remembers her saying. _ “I’ll see Daddy, Bethy, and mom.”,  _

_ “I’ll see Lori”.  _

  
  
The more and more he remembers Maggie he couldn't keep the tears that were forming at his eyes. He smiles weakly whispering, _ “Say ‘hi’ to Lori for me...” _


End file.
